Belongs to Two
by Alli Kat 17
Summary: Two royal bloodlines mixed together,and an illegitimate child is born.   Savior to one race,but belongs to two.  With no knowledge of her parentage or her part in the fate of the world,can one person save everyone?  By Maddykaykay and Alli Kat 17.Some M?
1. Authors' Note

A(s)/N: This Fanfiction story is written by the completely fantastic and awesome duo of THE TWINS (Alli Kat 17 and Maddykaykay (who is soon changing her name)). We have decided to write a story together due to the fact that we are best friends and enjoyed the idea of this storyline. This story may contain some M scenes much to Maddy's dislike. Alli Kat's stories are mainly M due to the fact that she is paranoid (as well as insane, but that is another story). Updates may be slow due to the fact of email communication sucking and we may be slow with ideas. Unfortunately we do not have the daily communication we would normally have with school so we must resort to email, docx, texting and phone calls.


	2. Chapter 1

**A(s)/N: This story will start from the end of page 206 in Shadow Kiss.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

RPOV

I am a Moroi pretending to be a novice Dhampir. I've been told that I am of two blood lines, but I don't know which. I have to pretend to a Dhampir to protect myself, but no one tells me anything here. I feel kinda special being the only Moroi training to be a guardian, even if it means I have to lie to everyone, including my best friend and the love of my life.

* * *

"_Miss Hathaway," she said sharply, "I'm going to keep this brief. You are going to stop this atrocious affair you are having with my great-nephew. Immediately."_

"_I…what?"_

"_You heard me. I don't know how far things have gone, and honestly, I really don't want to know the details. That's not the point. The point is that it's going to go no farther."_

_The queen was looking down on me, hands on her hips, clearly waiting for me to swear I'd do whatever she wanted. Except I kind of couldn't. I glanced around the room, certain this was some sort of joke. I looked at the two guardians across the room, half hoping they'd explain what was going on, but they were doing that seeing-without-actually-seeing thing. No eye contact. I turned back to the queen. _

"_Um, Your Majesty…there's been some kind of mistake. There's nothing going on between Adrian and me."_

"_Do you think I'm and idiot?" she asked._

_Wow. That was an opening. _

"_No, Your Majesty."_

"_Well that's a start. There's no point in lying to me. People have seen you together, here and back at your school. I saw you myself in the courtroom." Damn it. Why had Adrian chosen that moment to be chivalrous and sneak another hug? "I've heard about all the illicit details about what's going on, and it is going to stop right here, right now. Adrian Ivashkov is not going to run off with some cheap Dhampir girl, so you might as well rid yourself of that delusion right now."_

"_I never thought he was going to-seeing as how we're not involved," I said. "I mean, we're friends, that's all. He likes me. He's a flirt. And if you want to talk illicit stuff, then…yeah, I'm pretty sure he's got a list of illicit things he'd like to do to me. Lots of illicit things. But we're not going to do them. Your Majesty."_

_As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt like an idiot. From the look on her face, however, it didn't seem like things could really get any worse for me._

'I know about you," she said, "all anyone talks about are your recent awards and accolades, but I haven't forgotten it was 'I know about you," she said, "all anyone talks about are your recent awards and accolades, but I haven't forgotten it was _you_ who took Vasilisa away. I also know about the trouble you used to get into-I know about the drinking, about the men, I also know you are actually a Moroi, I know who your parents really are and I know that you could save the world. I was the one who planned the whole situation of you being a Dhampir so you would be safe. The reason why I don't want you to be with Adrian is because you have Ivashkov blood in you."

REVIEW! If you review you'll find out who her parents are…


	3. Chapter 2

RPOV

"Wait… What do you mean?" I asked.

"You heard me. And his half-sister, nevertheless."

"How am I his half sister?"

"His father, Nathan Ivashkov, had an affair when Adrian was three years old. You are the result of that affair." She almost spat at me. Clearly she thought I was a disgrace to the Ivashkov, her, my, family.

"Well…who's my mother? You said you knew who she was."

"Her name was…" Tatiana started. At that point a Guardian I recognised from the airport burst through the doors, bowed to the queen and then turned to me, "Princess Dragomir is requesting your presence immediately." Of course she wanted me now! I thought, exasperated. I'm about to find out who my real parents are, and she calls on me. I turned to the Guardian and sighed. "Tell Lissa I'll be right there."

"I have explicit orders from the princess to escort you immediately." I gave in, knowing I wouldn't be able to argue with her, and walked over to the Guardian. I turned back just as we were about to leave the room, giving Tatiana my special 'this-is-not-over' smile, but she was already busy talking with another Guardian.

_TIME PASSED-Now at airport scene (Page 241)_

_When we were settled on the plane, Lissa could hardly wait to tell our friends about the news. She started off with how I'd been called in the see the Queen. That wasn't a topic I'd wanted discussed, but she pushed forward, excited that the Queen had wanted to praise me. Everyone seemed impressed, except Adrian. The look on his face told me that he was sure that she most definitely hadn't called me in for that. However, there was enough of a puzzled look in his eyes to make me think he had no clue about the real reason_, and thank God too.

_TIME PASSED-Now at headache scene (Page 244)_

_And that's when it happened. _

_As soon as we touched the ground, my world exploded. The headache didn't go away; it got worse. Much worse–and I hadn't thought that was possible. It felt like my entire skull was being ripped open. _

_But that was just the beginning. Because suddenly, all around me, were faces. Ghostly, translucent faces and bodies–just like Mason's. And oh God, they were everywhere. I couldn't even see the seats or my friends. Just those faces– and their hands. _

Then I saw Lissa's family and the whole scene changed.

I saw a room. It was mostly dark, only illuminated by the light of the moon and the stars. There were two people in the room lying on the bed. They were laying beside one another only cover by a thin sheet. I didn't recognize the man but I definitely recognized the women.

Rhea Dragomir, Lissa's mum.

Oh shit.

I scene changed again and I saw Rhea in labor. The mystery man was standing beside her as was my mother. Okay this was completely wrong, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? Then I heard the cry of a new born child. A nurse was handing Rhea the child and as she looked down upon the little girl, with brown hair like mine and green eyes that were the same as the ones I have hidden my whole life, and said, "Rosemarie Aleksandra Hathaway. She is never to know that she is a Dragomir. If she finds out the strigoi will discover her secret. Whichever side she ends up on, the strigoi's or ours, will win the final battle."

OH SHIT ON A STICK!

That baby is me. SHIT!

Wait a minute. If that baby is me that must make the mystery man Nathan Ivashkov, which in turn means that Rhea is my… MOTHER. My mum isn't my mother and Lissa is my little half sister.

OH SHIT!

The images finally disappeared and I opened my eyes. I was lying on a hospital cot… in the academy clinic. Damn I need to stop ending up here.


End file.
